Everyone You Meet
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Season 4 of Venice, but written my own way. Cast fic! Please give it a chance.


**Everyone You Meet**

_This is a Venice ensemble fan fiction. This is how __**I**__ would have liked season 4 to play out. Endgame pairings: Ani/Gina and Brandon/Guya. Others to be decided (I value your feedback on the couples you'd like to see so give me some feedback lol)._

**Chapter One: Where were you when it Was All Falling Apart? (Part 1)**

Ani felt a tear dash down her cheek. "You want to marry me, Lara?"

Lara nodded. "Yeah of course. I said that didn't I?" She held the ring box up again. "Let me marry you. Let me love you. Let's be all that we can be together and so much more."

Ani paused for a moment, looking at the ring, and she touched her lips, deep in thought. She knew she needed to weigh the pros and cons before jumping in with both feet first as she always did but Lara was waiting and she looked so beautiful tonight. She was so earnest too. She really wanted to make things work between them and Ani realized she would be stupid to turn Lara down. They already lived together anyway.

"Ani? Please answer me."

Ani nodded. "Yes, yes, Lara, I'll marry you."

Lara's exotically beautiful face lit up with a bright smile. She stood up and moved to close the distance between them, pressing a passionate kiss to Ani's lips. She then reached for her hand and slid the diamond ring onto it. "You've literally made me the happiest woman alive," Lara whispered before kissing Ani again.

XoXoxo

"That was …" Gina searched for the right word to describe her kiss with Stella. "Unexpected," she finally breathed out. And that much was true. She hadn't sat down at the table with her father's physical therapist planning to ply her with wine and then kiss her. Things just happened and while Gina was not drunk, she had wanted to feel something, anything at all.

"Unexpected to say the least," Stella murmured touching her chin. "I'd better go. My son's play date will be ending soon."

"Wait – do you think we should …?"

"Talk about the kiss?" Stella asked. "You don't strike me as the type who likes to analyze their feelings or lack thereof." Stella looked a little hurt and Gina kicked herself.

She found herself blurting out "I do feel for you."

"Feel for me or feel sorry for me?" Stella was reaching for her backpack now.

"No. You're an amazing, wonderful woman. I just don't know that I can promise you anything right now."

"I am not asking for anything," Stella said. "It was a kiss. Not a lifetime commitment."

"I just don't want to muddy the waters here. The Colonel will kill me if he finds out I've been making out with you and not because you're a woman but because he knows I have this self-destructive gene in me – one that destroys everything and anyone in its path. I don't want you to quit on him because of one kiss. He'll kill me."

Stella smiled a little. "I am not going to quit. We can just forget this ever happened."

Gina nodded as she watched Stella shuffle towards the door. She wasn't sure she could forget it anytime soon.

XoXoXo

The Colonel had never been afraid of anything. Not one damn thing in his life. But he was definitely feeling unsettled right now, seeing his only son lying on the carpet in a pool of his own blood. He kept trying to talk to Owen but the stubborn kid wasn't answering. His eyelids were shut and his pulse weak and erratic. In fact the Colonel wasn't even sure Owen still had a pulse because his hand was uncharacteristically shaking. It could have been that quaking that he was feeling. He wanted to hold his son – something he had never really tried to do before – but he knew it wasn't wise to try to move him.

"Where are those goddamn fucking paramedics?" The Colonel growled out in abject frustration. "Where are they?" He looked at his son again and sighed, reaching out and touching his chill cheek. "Who did this to you, my boy? Who? And why?"

XoXoXo

Guya looked at Katie. "You really are a big fucking slut," she said. "You don't know who the father of your own kid is. Should we be calling Maury Povich right about now?"

"We all make mistakes," Katie said with a sigh. "But I don't know – maybe I won't be able to cross over until you make this right."

Guya touched her chest. "Me? ME? Why me? Why do I have to make this right for you?"

"Because you can actually talk to people. I am dead and you're the only one who can see me - or don't you remember?"

"I remember. Boy you never let me forget it and –" Guya broke off suddenly as a chill travelled from the top of her scalp, zipped down to her feet and then came up to settle in her spine, making her feel very cold and uncomfortable.

"Guya?"

"Oh Jesus, oh god," Guya murmured.

"What is it?"

Guya felt sick. "I think it's Owen. I think he's in trouble."

"What do you mean he's in trouble?" Katie asked desperately.

"I feel like he's dying, Katie," Guya said, tears immediately misting her eyes as she clutched her chest. "Katie, don't take him with you. You can't. We need him – we all need him too much."

XoXoXo

"You think – you think…?" Richard couldn't even finish the question as he looked at the gorgeous young woman standing before him, sunlight dancing on her auburn-red tresses.

"Yes, I think I'm your daughter," she said quietly. "My name is Sarah."

"Oh Jeez," Richard said. "I was not expecting this today."

"I am sorry. I can go … but I'd really like to get to know the people who brought me into this world."

"What makes you think I'm your father?" He asked though he hoped this was real. That it wasn't some con. He wanted to know his child, more than anything.

"Your name," Sarah answered. "It's on my birth certificate. Along with the name of a woman named Gina Brogno."

XoXoXo

Brandon couldn't believe the nightmare he was walking into when he arrived on the scene in Owen's apartment. Blood was splattered all along the walls and he saw Owen being wheeled out on a stretcher as Guya's brother-in-law ran alongside his son, faster than Brandon had ever seen him move.

"Call Guya," The Colonel shouted at Brandon. Brandon was already reaching for his cell with his gloved hands. "Tell her to bring Gina to the hospital in case … in case…" His voice trailed off but it was obvious what he meant to say - _"in case it's too late to save Owen"._

Brandon knew he had an unenviable task before him. He immediately pressed number one on his speed dial and the phone was being answered midway through the first ring. So she had been expecting this call. Somehow Guya had known. He would never question her psychic abilities again.

"Brandon, its Owen, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Is he – is he …?"

"No," Brandon said. "But I won't lie to you, he doesn't look so good. Not at all."

He heard the tears in Guya's voice as she said "I better get a hold of Gina. You find out who did this, okay, Brandon?"

"I will. I promise."

XoXoXo

Sami woke up on her bed suddenly and looked around her room. The sun was setting just beyond her windowpane.

"Ohmigod," she gasped. "Owen! I was supposed to go see Owen. What the hell happened? How did I end up falling asleep?"

She sat up and the room immediately started spinning. Her head was killing her and dark spots popped before her eyes. She flopped back down on the bed, not seeing the bloodied shoes peeking out from under the mattress.

"I'll have to see him later. For now I need a nap," she whispered to herself before dropping off to sleep.


End file.
